poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Professor Sycamore: Before you make your own decision. This is your Pokedex, here. (Professor Sycamore gives Serena a Pokedex) Serena: Wow, Professor thanks very much. It's on. Professor Sycamore: If you point you're Pokedex towards a Pokemon, it will search for it automatically why not give it a try? Serena: Okay. (Serena walks to a Fennekin as her Pokedex analyzes it) Serena's Pokedex: Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fenniken expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. Serena: Amazing! And your next. (Serena goes to Chespin and her Pokedex analyzes it) Serena's Pokedex: Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone. Serena: I get it. (Goes to Froakie) And finally. Serena's Pokedex: Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. Serena: Wow! This will come in handy. Professor Sycamore: Like it? Serena: Yes. Professor Sycamore: Well then, go ahead and pick your partner. Serena: Aw! There all so cute, but I already made up my mind, you see knew who I wanted before I left the house. Fennekin, I pick you. I'm Serena. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.) A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! Narrator: Clemont and Bonnie have joined Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mixels and Team Robot members as they begin they're journey to compete in the Kalos League. Now are our heroes are happliy on their way to the Santalune City Gym. (We see Dedenne spying on the heroes, then Bonnie cleans Pikachu's face) Bonnie: There all done. Your nice and clean. (Pikachu shakes his head) Ash Ketchum: That's awesome! Thank you! Bonnie: Aw, you don't have to thank me, I love this doing kind of stuff, cause I love Pokemon. Hey, Ash does Pikachu like having it's tail pet like that? Ash Ketchum: Yeah a whole lot. Bonnie: (Giggles) What a cutie pie! And that's just what I'm gonna do! (She pets Pikachu's tail) Clemont: Looks like fun, let me try. (Clemont pets Pikachu's tail) Teslo: Impressive petting Pikachu's tail. Takato Matsuki: That Pikachu has a very good heart to people. Guilmon: He sure has a good heart. Bonnie: Hey, Ash! Can you let Fletchling out? I wanna take care of it. Ash Ketchum: Okay, Fletchling. (Brings out his Pokeball) Come on out! (Fletchling appears out of the Pokeball) Bonnie: Hey, Fletchling, do you mind if I clean your wings? Emerl: Well what do you know. Ash Ketchum: Your good at that too. Fletchling loves having it's wings clean. (Bonnie begins to be happy in excitment) Clemont: Taking care of Pokemon, makes you really happy doesn't it? Bonnie: Yup! Magnifo: Taking care was a hard work for helping. (Then we see a Dedenne) Bonnie: (Gives a Pokemon food to Pikachu) Here. Well? Is that yummy Pokemon food? (Bonnie takes another out and tries to give it to Pikachu, but Dedenne grabs it and starts eating it) Clemont: Could that be the very same Dedenne? Bonnie: Yeah, the one who ran away! Ash Ketchum: It must've been following us this whole time. Bonnie: Come on, Clemont, catch it please! Clemont: Alright. (He was about to catch Dedenne but it runs off) Bonnie: Come back! Hawkmon: Follow that Dedenne! Yolei Inoue: Where is it going? Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, follow it! (Fletchling follows Dedenne) Bonnie: Dedenne, wait! (Fletchling stops and searches everywhere) Ash Ketchum: Did you lose it, Fletchling? Bonnie: Dedenne? Where are you? Come out, come out, where ever you are. (Bonnie slips on a crack) Ash & Clemont: Bonnie! Emerl: Are you okay? (Bonnie then sees Dedenne) Bonnie: There you are! (She tries to catch it) Hey! Wait! Clemont: Bunnelby! Get Dedenne out of the hole! (He throws his Pokeball summoning Bunnelby) Ash Ketchum: You too, Pikachu! Rigby: Let's follow Dedenne! Bonnie: Over there come on! (The heroes looked every holes they can find Dedenne but nothing) Ash Ketchum: Over here? Clemont: No, over there. Tai Kamiya: I think it went over there. Agumon: Not in there. Krader: No, no, not in here. Clemont: (Grabs Pikachu) Ah-ha! (Pikachu zaps Clemont making Dedenne laugh) Ash Ketchum: That Dedenne sure is quick! Glurt: That was a fast Dedenne. Bonnie: I want it now! Seismo: We know! Rika Nonaka: How are we suppose to capture Dedenne?! Kraw: What do we do, What do we Do?! Davis Motomiya: Chill, We have to think! Veemon: Like how? Krader: I dig-dig! Go under, smash it, Then catch Dedenne to become a Pokemon Partner! Zoe Orimoto: That's a good idea! (Pikachu and Krader digs in the hole to find Dedenne until they did) Krader: There it is! (Pikachu try to convince Dedenne but it refuses as Pikachu tackles Dedenne they fell down into the hole rolled over and they crashed in the grassy field) Krader: That hurts. (They look up seeing a hole they just fell as Dedenne runs off but Pikachu follows it and they communicate using electricity, then we see the Villains spying on them) Jessie: There's Pikachu! James: True, with a bonus Pokemon too. Meowth: Yeah, what is it? (James scans the screen and moves the image of Froakie, Inkay, Fennekin and then stops to the image of Dedenne) James: Oh, it's a Dedenne. An Electric type. Meowth: Never seen one before. Jessie: There having a back and forward buzz fest. James: Since there both electric types, I guess there in the process of communicating. Jessie: Meowth, translation. Meowth: No can do I don't speak electricity. Jessie: What luck, the twerps are no where to be seen. James: Perfect his law is our game. (Cut back to the heroes) Bonnie: I think there gone? J.P. Shibayama: Well, I don't know, maybe it got away. Clemont: You do have a point. Ash Ketchum: Maybe, Pikachu and Krader hasn't come back either. Emerl: (In Skips' voice) Uh oh! Mordecai: What? Why "Uh-oh"? They are coming back, right? Seismo: Probably they're lost. Mordecai & Rigby: What?! Huey: Your kidding?! Eddy: What?! Clemont: Bunnelby, would you mind going back down looking for Pikachu and Krader. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. Shuff: And Krader too. Emerl: Don't worry, Ash. We'll find them. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, let's just keep searching until we find Krader and Pikachu. (Cut to Pikachu, Dedenne and Krader walking to find the others as Dedenne's stomach growls) Krader: Dedenne is hungry. We need to find a food for it. (Pikachu spots a berry and unleash thunderbolt attack to cut the berry down and hands the berry to Dedenne and starts to eat it) Krader: It likes that berry. (Suddenly a electric net appears, but Pikach, Dedenne and Krader moves out of the way) Krader: What was that?! Jessie: Prepare for trouble my prize, Pikachu! James: And make it double with Dedenne! Major Nixel: And not to forget, Krader! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for a fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Krader: Team Rocket! And Major Nixel! Major Nixel: That's right! Jessie: Now, Pikachu, be a polite Pokemon and let us catch you. James: Dedenne, please you too. Krader: Run! (Krader, Pikachu and Dedenne runs off) Jessie: Stop! James: How rude! Major Nixel: After them! Meowth: (Fires his gun to catch Pikachu, Dedenne and Krader) Take that! And that! And this! Krader: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt to hit the Villains) Jessie: Wobuffet, go! (Wobuffet activates Mirror Coat to bounce the attack and hits Pikachu, Dedenne and Krader. But they are still running from the Villains) Jessie: Don't you ever get tired?! Take a break! James: For our sake! Meowth: Chill! Major Nixel: Come back here! (Cut back to the heroes) Clemont: How did it go Bunnelby? (Bunnelby nods it's head no) Bonnie: I guess you didn't find Pikachu and Krader did you? Clemont: I'm afraid Pikachu and Krader might've got lost, wondering through all those tunnels. SpongeBob Squarepants: Well, we've lost our friends and Dedenne. Bonnie: Clemont! We've just gonna find Pikachu and Krader! Sora: We know Bonnie. Just relax and we'll find them okay. Bonnie: Okay. Ash Ketchum: Fletchling, look for Pikachu and Krader in the air. Flurr: I'll go with Fletchling too. Joe Kido: Let us know, you've found them. (Cut back to Pikachu, Dedenne and Krader continuing running away from the Villains) Verminious Snaptrap: Don't let them get away! Jessie: Give it up! James: Hey, stop! (Jessie climbs up a rock and throws an electricity net trying to catch Dedenne but misses as Dedenne begins to fall down) Krader: Dedenne! (Dedenne was about to fall towards the Villains, but Pikachu grabs it by the tail) Krader: Hang in there! Jessie: (Trying to catch Dedenne while jumping) Gotcha! Almost! One more! (Pikachu and Krader pulls Dedenne to the edge of the cliff safe and sound) Krader: That was close. Now let's go find our friends! (Dedenne begins to smile and follows Pikachu and Krader) Jessie: Oh, no! If this keeps up, they'll get away! Chameleon: We can't let that happened! Bring out your Pokemon! James: Right! Okay, Inkay! (James throws his Pokeball into the air and summons Inkay) Now, tackle! (Inkay launches towards Dedenne) Krader: Look out! (Inkay hits Dedenne) Krader: Dedenne! (Pikachu and Krader runs to Dedenne as Inkay floats towards the three heroes) James: Okay, Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam and hits Pikachu, Dedenne and Krader and they all fell into the river) Jessie: I give, where's Pikachu? Major Nixel: Where did one of the Cragsters Mixels go? Meowth: Down stream! (They see Pikachu, Dedenne and Krader gets washed away) Jessie: They're getting away! James: But I've got just the thing. Our rubber rocket raft (James throws a device and turns into a raft) Jessie: That's some life saver! James: Like me. (All the Villains are on a raft) James: Keep your puffer-drive Pikachu! You'll be ours in no time! Jessie: I can't hardly breath! James: So is a little bit fall, deal with it. Meowth: Concentrate on finding Pikachu! Major Nixel: Right! (They look everywhere and then they see the heroes) Verminious Snaptrap: There they are! Jessie: Look! Pikachu alert! The Chameleon: Now let's get 'em! (But the currents pushes the Villains away) Jessie: Wait! Stop this bath tub! We floated right past! Meowth: Wrong current, eh, captain? James: Aye-aye matey. (Inkay alerts seeing something is a rock and the raft hits it and sends the Villains fly into the air, next Pikachu and Krader carries an injured Dedenne to shore) Krader: We've got to help it. (Just then Fletchling and Flurr arrives) Flurr: Krader! Pikachu! Krader: Flurr! We're over here! Go tell our friends we're here! (Cut to the heroes runs and they finally found Pikachu and Krader) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Seismo and Shuff: Krader! Koji Minamoto: Are you okay? Krader: We're fine! T.K. Takaishi: Guys, Look! (They see an injured and exhausted Dedenne) Bonnie: Dedenne! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Dedenne! (Back to the episode) Bonnie: Dedenne. Dedenne. Now what are we gonna do? I'm scared? Ash Ketchum: What about the Pokemon Center? G-Merl: Izzy, you can use your computer to find where the Pokemon Center is right? Izzy Izumi: Good idea, G-Merl! Okay, let me see. (He opens his laptop computer and types to the map) Hey, guys, I hate to be the bad news, but... the Pokemon Center is a little bit far away. Donkey Kong: What?! Louie: You're kidding?! Huey: How are we suppose to treat Dedenne? Clemont: I think we should treat Dedenne right here. Let's give it, some electricity. Bonnie: Electricity? Ash Ketchum: How do we do that? Teslo: Easy, we Electroids have electricity, we can heal Dedenne! Tentomon: Good idea, Teslo! Clemont: (Chuckles) Just leave it to me, the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! I've got the perfect machine for a situation like this, presenting my Electricity Generator! Bonnie: Another boring name. Patamon: Tell me about it. Rika Nonaka: Okay, so what do we do with it? Clemont: Observe. If you put a plastic clip under your arm and rub it like this. (He places the red plastic clip on Bonnie's hair and makes her hair stick up) The resulting friction causes the build up of electrons and creates static electricity, see. This brillant machine uses that same principle, wich allows it to creating massive electrical charge. And power on! (He pulls the lever as the machine rubs the plastic clip and the electricity appears in the globe) Takato Matsuki: Awesome! Guilmon: Ooh, electricity! Zaptor: Look at it go! Clemont: Did you see the electricity? Double-D: We sure did. Ash Ketchum: That's awesome! Science is so amazing! Bonnie: You sure this is gonna work? Kari Kamiya: It better not explode. Clemont: Sure, I'm sure. Just watch. (The electricity begins to heal Dedenne) Teslo: It's working! (Dedenne opens it's eyes) Volectro: Dedenne is all better! Joe Kido: Not bad. Ash Ketchum: Great! I think you can turn it off now. Emerl: He's right, do it before it could explode. Clemont: One problem. I can't! (Ash and Bonnie screams in horror) All Heroes: WHAT?!?!? Bonnie: Dedenne! Get away quick! Ash Ketchum: You've got to stop that thing! Clemont: I wish I knew how! Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya: Get down! Emerl: It's gonna blow! (The machine explodes) Clemont: Oopsy. I guess it's back to the drawing board. Bonnie: Yeah, look at my hair. Huey: I can't believe this! Louie: I thought for sure, it will never explode! (They see Dedenne) Ash Ketchum: All right! Dedenne sure feeling a lot better. Clemont: That what counts, all wells that ends well. Dewey: You said it. Bonnie: Dedenne, I'm glad your feeling all better now. Dedenne: (Speaks) Emerl: I think it's saying thanks for the electricity. Clemont: Oh, come on. You don't have to thank me. Bonnie: Clemont, Clemont! Catch it, catch it! Clemont: Hey, that's right. I totally forgot about doing that. Izzy Izumi: Go ahead. Tentomon: Go catch, Dedenne. Eddy: Let's just hope, no Villains are not around to bother us. Jessie: (Off screen) Hold it right there! Ash Ketchum: What? Jessie: Now prepare for trouble, the it means you! Meowth: Yahoo. James: Meanwhile, we'll just take Pikachu. Major Nixel: And we'll be taking the Mixels too. Jessie: Giving it to the boss is at least we can do. James: By the way, if your thinking of running, you've got another thing coming. Ash Ketchum: Wait a minute! This whole thing was your fault the whole time! Flain: I can't believe this! Bonnie: Why are you guys always being so mean to Pokemon?! James: Nosy, are you?! Inkay, come on! (James throws out his Pokeball summoning his Inkay) Patrick Star: Who is that Pokemon? Izzy Izumi: It's an Inkay! (Dedenne stands up ready to fight) Clemont: Dedenne? You wanna battle don't you? So you can get back at them for what they've did! (Dedenne agrees) Teslo: Come on, let's help Dedenne! Zaptor: Right! Volectro: Let's go for it! Clemont: Dedenne, tackle! (Dedenne runs to hit Inkay) James: Inkay, use Foul Play! (Inkay grabs and toss Dedenne to the ground) James: Now Inkay, Psybeam, go! (Inkay fires Psybeam) Bonnie: Look out! (Dedenne dodges Psybeam) Clemont: Dedenne, tackle one more time! (Dedenne hits Inkay) Tai Kamiya: Wow! Mimi Tachikawa: Look at Dedenne! Clemont: You're doing great! All right, now use Nuzzle! (Dedenne activates Nuzzle and paralyzes Inkay) Bonnie: Wow! That move's so cute, I like Dedenne even more! Clemont: And better yet, Nuzzle paralyzes the other Pokemon! Bonnie: No way! Davis Motomiya: All right! Veemon: Nice going! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Dedenne way to go! James: Ahh! Inkay! (Pikachu and Dedenne prepares to attack) Teslo: Don't forget about us, we're taking those Villains down! Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu you use Thunderbolt! Clemont: And Dedenne use Thundershock! (Pikachu, Dedenne and the Electroids activates their electricity attacks and hits Inkay, which causes it to flew up to the air and hits the Balloon and explodes) Team Rocket, Major Nixel and D.O.O.M.: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Teslo: Oh yeah, Beat that villains! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Dedenne, Electroids! Awesome! Bonnie: Dedenne your the best! Clemont: Thank you both! (Dedenne begins to run around the heroes and then makes electricity communicate to Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Dedenne really wants to come with us?! Bonnie: Yeah, really?! Yippee! We'll have so much fun! You'll see! (Dedenne makes a sparkly eyes) Bonnie: Pretty please?! Clemont: Yeah. Now it's time! Go, Pokeball! (Clemont throws his Pokeball and catches Dedenne) Clemont: I did it! (He picks up his Pokeball) Yes! Alright! I caught Dedenne and I'll be keeping it for Bonnie! Bonnie: This is so cool, thank you! Hey, can you let Dedenne come out?! I want to take care of it! Clemont: Sure, I'll do it right now. (He opens his Pokeball summoning Dedenne) Bonnie: Dedenne! Yay! Hi there, I'm Bonnie. And see, that's my brother Clemont. That's Pikachu and Ash. Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet ya! Bonnie: And this is Emerl the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and his friends, and these are the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Sora Takenouchi: It's really nice to meet you, Dedenne. Biyomon: Dedenne is so adorable! Mimi Tachikawa: I really love Dedenne! (Dedenne speaks) Bonnie: Here. (She lays down the ground) Let me get you cleaned up. You've got yourself all dirty from the battle. (She rubs Dedenne's tail which makes it happy) Hey, look! Dedenne likes it when I pets it's tail! Clemont: Wow, I've never would've guessed. Bonnie: You both looked the same thing. (She pets Pikachu's and Dedenne's tail) You two are just like twins! G-Merl: Well there both Electric types, remember? Ash Ketchum: Your gonna have fun with Dedenne aren't you Bonnie? Bonnie: Yeah! Dedenne is so cute! Nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle! (Dedenne zaps Bonnie) Clemont: Nuzzle is one of Dedenne's moves. I guess you've forgot. Bonnie: Yep, and now I can feel it's like to be paralyzed! (Dedenne fells asleep) Bonnie: It fell asleep. Ed: Why is it falling asleep? Clemont: Of course, you see Dedenne tends to fall asleep a lot. That's just one of the things, they've do to concern their energy. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! An energy savoir! Bonnie: Okay, you can take a nap in here. (Bonnie puts Dedenne in her bag and she smiles) Ash Ketchum: (Whispers) So let's get going! Tai Kamiya: (Whispers) Yeah, what are we waiting for? Agumon: (Whispers) Let's go! Clemont: (Whispers) Right, let's hit the road! Bonnie: Yay! (All heroes shushes and they giggle, later they walk away) Narrator: And so after escaping Team Rocket and the Villain's evil clutches, Pikachu and Dedenne are safe, and Dedenne is back to perfect health. Following Clemont's catch, our heroes now have a new friend Dedenne as the Kalos Region journey continues. (Then at sunset we see Serena carrying her Fennekin walking in the forest) Serena: Oh, this is terrible. The sun is setting, and we're still in the middle of the woods. (Fennekin speaks) Serena: Wait, does this mean we're sleeping out in the open tonight? (Serena sees a Venipede) Serena: Uh... perfect, it's not my style. If we can find the Pokemon Center, there's no doubt we'll be able to stay there. But I don't know where it is? (Then they see a shadowy figure standing under the tree) Serena: Ah! I see somebody! Excuse me, can you please tell us if there's a Pokemon Center close by? (Then it turns out it was a Vespiqueen, and makes Serena back away as the Beehive Pokemon was about to attack her then Fennekin jumps in the air and fires Ember and scares Vespiqueen away as Fennekin gives Serena's hat back) Serena: Thanks Fennekin, you've saved me! Nurse Joy: Is everything okay? I just heard somebody screaming? Serena: Nurse Joy! I just got a little startled by a Pokemon. Nurse Joy: I understand. But are the two of you alright? Serena: Yep. Hey, could you tell me if there's a Pokemon Center around here please? Nurse Joy: Yes, it's located just up ahead. Serena: Thank goodness. Fennekin, we're going to stay at the Pokemon Center tonight. I know! Let's have a race to see who gets there first! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts